Bagra Army
The is a legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. The army is led by Baguramon, under whom the rule. The Bagura Army has a standing army in each of the Digital World's Zones, each led by a commander that answers directly to one of the Head Officers. The Bagura Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Baguramon Baguramon is the leader of the Bagura Army. He has yet to appear in person, although he is heard speaking to the Head Officers. Tactimon Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon, and the best tactician among the Head Officers. He supervises MadLeomon / MachLeomon, the Green Zone commander, Zanbamon, the Snow Zone commander, Neptunmon, the Island Zone commander, and AncientVolcamon, the Magma Zone commander. Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, and the most skilled manipulator among the Head Officers. She supervises IceDevimon, the Lake Zone commander. Blastmon Blastmon is a Mineral Digimon, and the most powerful of the Head Officers. He supervises SkullScorpiomon, the Sand Zone commander. Zone armies Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagura Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart. He rules over the Green Zone. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular soldiers of the Bagura Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjiro threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagura Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.gif|Seadramon Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagura Army. He rules the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who was SkullMeramon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Heart to escape. He sacrifices his life to protect Dorulumon from SkullMeramon's attack. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Reinforced Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power. Sand Zone * SkullScorpiomon: Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by a gray SkullScorpiomon. * Vilemon: Three Vilemon serve Blastmon. One serves as Blastmon's messenger. * Ebemon: A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds, having played a part in Baalmon being forced into killing Angemon. Former members Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists